Important Ages
by Moony that Chick in Black
Summary: Jack is 27 as the Kraken attacks and he has a story to tell. Onesided JackBill, Onesided JackWill. WillLizzy. BillWill'sMum
1. Prolouge

_A/N: Ok this is my first Pirates story. There will be exactly eleven chapters. I hope you like it!!!_

There have been many important ages in my life, my short yet so long, life. You see I'm not as old as everyone thinks I am. I'm twenty-seven years of age as the Kraken attacks the _Pearl_. Everyone thinks I'm in my early forty's - late thirty's. Real I'm only aged of death, love, and betral.

So far on this day of the Kraken attacks there have been nine important ages in my life.

Through-out thins tale I'm going to tell you I have become an orphane, make a deal with the devil, fall in love twice, go on many adventures, am mutnied upon, and betrayed.

I can and will not say anything more untill I reach thst part in my life. But I will tell you this: I'm gay, I like men, but the people I fall for are straiter then a 180 degree angle.

This is my tale and I will tell it with bluntness, no exageration, and complete truth.

_A/N: I just have to type the next chappie._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Jack or his hot ass_


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: I know most -well everything- in this chappie is bogus because of AWE but that's ok. Right? RIGHT?!?!  
HAHA! I finaly updated for real._

When I was three my mother got pregnant, and at four my baby sister Jessica was born.

One day my father lost his job he became a drunk, never went anywhere without a bottle of vodka in his hand. To this day I don't drink vodka.

Well back to the story. My father wasn't a nice drunk he was an angry, vicous drunk.

I was four and a half when it happened...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was sitting in the small living room of our small house, I was watching me baby sister sleep in her (hand-me-down) cradle. Me mother was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Me father was at the kitchen table drinking. They started fighting... as always.

"You know I 'ate 'abbage stew!" he said angrely.

"I know but there's notin' else," she shot back.

Through the walls it was like they were just talking, but actualy they were screaming.

"If ther's notin' else then steal some'tin I like!"

"I'm NOT stealin' notin'!" she screamed angrely. "We 're not a _pirate_ family and we never will be!"

"I don' care!" I heard a click. "If ye won' listen tah me, ye don' 'ave a perpose!"

_**BANG! BANG!**_

I left Jessica in her cradle. I ran into the kitchen.

What I saw scared me for life.

Me mother with a bullet through her chin into her brain, and another in her chest, her heart.

Blood every where. All over her, all over me father, all over the kitchen floor, all over me feet , and all over the walls.

"Stay here!" he told me firmly, pistol in hand. He walking past me down into the livin' room.

I crawled over to me mother. I held her head to me chest and started to cry.

I sobbed. I sobbed for the loss of me mother. I sobbed for the teachery of me father. I sobbed for Jessica, who would never know her mother. And I sobbed for me, who, I thought would not remember me mother's scent, the color of her eyes, the way -when father got too angry- would take me into Jessica's room have me hold Jessica and she would hold me. Or even worse I would remember these things and know I wouldn't ever get to experience these again.

I heard another click.

_**BANG!**_

I ran into the living room, covered in blood tear stains running down my cheeks. It was just as I left it.

I ran into my room. Empty.

I ran into Jessica's room. Empty.

I ran into my parents room. _Mary mother of God._

My father with his brains blown out and the gun handle in his hand, the barrel in his mouth.

I ran into the kitchen again told my _dead_ mother that "father was dead, killed himself."

I ran into the living room and held Jessica tight to my still little chest. I sobbed we were orphans.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Well that was the beginning of my tale, this was completely truthful and one hundred percent accurate. In the next chapter I will tell you of my four year old sister.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Johnny Depp or his sexy ater-ego._


End file.
